Nerve
by BadWolf7190
Summary: This story is inspired by the movie Nerve! Clarke is sick of always doing what is expected of her, so she decides to play. Will she be able to handle the game or will she crack under pressure. And will she be able to trust the handsome stranger she meets along the way?
1. Chapter 1

**** I DO NOT own the Nerve story or the 100 characters****

Clarke grabbed her camera and made her way to the rally. Lexa had called her and asked her to be there to record the dare from her phone.

Lexa had become obsessed with Nerve. Clarke couldn't understand her addiction to it, but Lexa had become one of her best friends, and she just didn't have the heart to tell her no.

As Clarke made her way to the field, she heard someone call out to her.

"Clarke!" She turned to see Finn jogging in her direction.

"Hey Finn. Did Lex call you too?"

Finn nodded and they made their way to fence so they were in a good position to see the cheerleaders. Clarke felt a small twinge of envy. Lexa was the girl everyone wanted to be. She was gorgeous, fun, Captain of the squad and guys loved her.

She and Clarke had been friends since they met when she had moved to New York when she was ten. Where Lexa was outgoing and a risk taker, Clarke was the more logical and quiet friend. She had always done well in school and tried not to bring much attention to herself. When Clarkes dad had died in her sophomore year, two years prior, she thought she would shut down completely. But Lexa, Raven, Monty, Jasper, and Finn had all been there to help her through it.

Her mom was another story. Clarke knew that her mom loved her, but she was never around. Being the head surgeon at a hospital tended to take up a lot of time, and after her dad had died, her mother threw herself into her work. If it hadn't been for her friends, Clarke wouldn't have ever left the house again.

"Hey! Guys, over here!" Raven shouted from their right waving them over.

As they approached Raven flashed Lexa's phone. "She already gave me this so how about I record and you get some shots with the camera." She suggested before giving Finn a quick kiss.

Clarke nodded and raised her camera as the cheerleaders took the field. Lexa at the lead. Clarke waited anxiously to see what Lexa's dare was going to be. She wouldn't divulge any clues because she wanted it to be a surprise.

Just as the music ended and the squad took their final positions, Lexa suddenly turned around and lifted her skirt, flashing her bare ass to the entire student body. Clarke's jaw dropped in shock, while cheers and whistles erupted from the crowd.

* * *

They all met up at a diner nearby. It was the spot to be after the rally's.

"Money, money, money!" Lexa cried happily. "I have so many watchers now. But who's in first?"

Raven leaned over the booth to show Lexa the screen on her phone. "Apparently, it's this guy named Ryan right now. He put some peanut butter on his junk and let his dog lick it off."

"Well I could do that." Lexa contemplated.

Jasper, Monty, and Raven laughed. "You don't have a dog. "

"Or junk." Jasper pointed out. Jasper was the comedian and Monty was his trusty side kick and someone Clarke could always count on. Jasper was just as obsessed with "watching" as Lex was with "playing."

Finn made a disgusted face as he and Clarke sat down, having heard what was said.

"I need them to give me a good one. I need more watchers." Lexa whined.

"That's weird, how do they know you're afraid of heights?" Raven was always a little suspicious of things she didn't understand.

"That's just what they do. When you sign up for the game, they transfer all the information from you profile to your Nerve profile." Jasper explained like that was a completely normal and obvious thing.

Clarke raised her eyebrow at Lexa in shock. "You just got suspended. I thought you would be done with Nerve now."

"Hell no! The girl who won in Seattle got a ton of followers and she's insta-famous!"

"Who cares?!" Clarke huffed in exasperation.

"I care C. I don't expect you to understand. I'm an adrenaline junkie." Clarke rolled her eyes at that.

"You like to stay in your comfort zone," Lexa continued, "and that's fine."

"That's not true!" Clarke said loudly, before lowering her voice and leaning closer like it was a world ending secret. "What about that pole dancing class we took?"

Their friends all looked at each other with wide eyes.

Lexa gave Clarke a look before chuckling softly. "You mean the one where you sat in the corner for an hour?"

"I'm visual learner!" Clarke groaned becoming more frustrated.

"Why are you attacking her?" Monty scolded.

"I'm not attacking her! You just need to learn to take risks every once in a-while."

Clarke rolled her eyes, lifting her hands in exasperation. "I do take risks!"

Lexa leaned back with a disbelieving look on her face. "Okay, okay, say you sign up for Nerve. What would be a good dare?" Lexa asked, challenge clear in her tone.

Raven leaned over and whispered conspiratorially "make out with Miller."

"What?" Clarkes heart froze and plummeted to her stomach.

"Baby steps, baby, steps!" Jasper came to her aid. "Just talk to Miller."

Clarke glanced back to where Miller was sitting. He was one of the star players of the football team, and she had been crushing on him hard for years.

"Then," Lexa explained, "all the watchers vote yes, or no. If yes, then you have been dared. Do you accept?"

Clarke opened her mouth but her words were stuck in her throat.

"Say yes! Say yes!" Rave whispered excitedly.

"Guys, leave her alone." Monty defended. Clarke shot him a thankful look before looking back to Lexa.

"Oh come on C. He probably likes you too. But you'll never know if you don't try." Lexa encouraged.

"What's the point guys, we're graduating!" Clarke huffed.

"All you have to do is say hi." Lexa pushed again.

"I don't want to!" Clarke stated firmly.

"Fine." Lexa conceded. "I love you C, but you're a watcher." She paused before adding "So watch me do it for you." Before sliding out of the booth and making her way towards Miller.

"No!" Clarke gasped. "Lex, don't!"

Lexa stopped at Miller's table and Dax, one of the other players laughed. "Hey Lex, why don't you show us the front next time?"

Lexa let it roll right off her and without missing a beat sarcastically added, "Aw, you first Dax. I heard it's really big." Lexa held up her hands and showing just how "big" she thought he was, causing those nearby to laugh.

She then turned her attention to Miller. "So Miller, are you dating anyone right now?"

Miller hesitated, not sure where she was going with her question. "Oh," she explained, "It's not for me, it's for a friend." Then glanced back towards Clarke.

Miller followed her gave making eye contact with Clarke before looking back to Lexa. "Um. No, she's not my type." People began to laugh and Clarke felt her throat close-up. She needed to get out of there, and she was pissed at Lexa for putting her on the spot in front of all those people.

Lexa glared at him. "You're not nearly as hot as you think you are."

Clarke jumped from the booth before quickly making her way out to her bike, ignoring her friends as they called for her to stay.

As Clarke rode home she blasted her music and let her frustration out. Her phone pinged with a text from Lexa saying that she was sorry, followed by another from Monty trying to make her feel better, telling her that not everyone had to be a player.

She didn't bother responding to either, stomping into her room and sitting down in front of her computer. She paused, taking a deep breath before pulling up the Nerve site. She was given two options. Watcher or Player. Her mouse hovered over Watcher before she quickly moved her mouse and clicked Player.

She felt the knots form in her stomach as the introduction video began to play.

 _Hello, and welcome to Nerve. You have chosen Player. Nerve is a direct democracy. Watchers decide your dares. The two players with the most Watchers by the end of regulation will move on to the final round, where the winner takes all. Watchers can watch from anywhere, but they are encouraged to film live, so don't be alarmed. There are three rules. One, all dares must be filmed on the Player's phone. Two, there are only two ways to be eliminated. Fail, or Bail. Three, snitches get stitches. Thank you for keeping Nerve a secret. Good luck Player._

Clarkes phone pinged and she jumped slightly. She hadn't even started yet and she was nervous.

She hesitated before grabbing her phone. The message was from Nerve, asking her to enter her ID. Clarke pressed her thumb to the phone, logging herself in.

 _Are you ready for your first Dare?_

It was her last chance to back out. Before she could over think it, she quickly hit the accept button.

Running down the stairs she pulled out her phone calling Finn.

"Hey Monty?"

"Hey, I'm pulling up outside. I was coming to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine, but we have to get to the Diner." She rushed down the last flight of stairs trying not to lose her determination.

"What? Why?" Monty asked, confused.

"Because I signed up for Nerve, and that's where my first Dare is." She explained through the phone pushing the door open to see Monty already there waiting for her.

"You signed up as a player?" Shock colored his toned and Clarke just nodded.

"What? Is that so hard to believe?"

Monty just looked at her like she was crazy, followed by the universal sign for mind blown. Clarke laughed before looking down at the timer.

"Come on, we have to hurry. Fifteen minutes." Clarke jumped in and Monty pulled away from the building and headed towards the Diner.

"You know," Monty glanced over to Clarke, "apparently, some kid died last year playing in Seattle."

Clarke scoffed. "Oh, I don't buy that. If kids were dying, the game would be shut down."

"No, no," Monty shook his head "they can't shut it down, it's not coming from a single server."

"Meaning?" Clarke asked not understanding his tech speak.

"Every time a new person signs up, their computer basically becomes another server, making it impossible to shut down." He explained.

"How do you even know that?"

"I spend a lot of time on the dark web." Clarke looked at him like he was nuts.

"The dark web?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. Why are you even doing this? It's dangerous C."

Clarke sighed. "Look, I just want to do something different, okay? Can we drop it?"

Monty didn't say anything more and held up his hands in defeat.

* * *

Monty followed Clarke into the diner. "What now?" he asked.

Almost immediately after, Clarkes phone pinged and she look to see her first dare.

 _Kiss a stranger for 5 seconds. $100_

"Come on C, I'll just give you $100."

Clarke looked back at him shaking her head hitting accept. "I'm doing this."

As they made their way through the diner, Clarke tried to pick a good target. Unfortunately, everyone looked either way to old, or way to greasy.

They had reached the back room of the diner and the only two people she saw left were an old, large, hairy man, and an older woman.

"Um," she swallowed thickly, "I guess it's gonna be him." Though just as she was about to make her way over, he got up to leave, revealing another man behind him. Or at least slightly revealed. His face was hidden behind a book. All she could see was that he had muscles under his leather jacket, and curly brown hair.

"No, him." Clarke corrected. "at least he reads."

She handed Monty her phone and he sat at a booth on the end of the row where he could get a good view. She made her way over and noticed he was reading one of her favorite books. Black Ice.

She hesitated, nerves rattling around her belly, before just jumping right into a conversation. "So, Black Ice. That's a really good book."

The man lowered the book to look at her and Clarke's breath hitched. He was gorgeous and his smirk almost melted her where she stood.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, his voice deep. Just his voice alone made her feel warmer.

"Um, yeah. It's great. The perfect amount of thrill and suspense, with a little romance thrown in and…" Clarke trailed off when she realized she was starting to ramble.

"I'm sorry. I'm totally geeking out." She laughed nervously before glancing back to Monty, who held up five fingers telling her to hurry up.

He chuckled softly. "It's okay, I asked."

Clarke turned back to him and he locked eyes with her. "Fuck it." She mumbled before quickly sliding in and pressing her lips to his. He froze for a moment before he relaxed into his kiss.

"Done!" Monty called out. Clarke waited one more second before pulling away and flushing bright red.

"Okay." The man's eyes were wide with surprise, but his smirk was still glued to his face.

"Um. Okay. Bye!" Clarke quickly jumped up and made her way to where Monty was sitting.

"I can't believe I just did that!" Clarke placed her face in her hands and she could feel the heat of embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, she turned back around, only to find that the man she had kissed was gone.

"Where did he go?"

"I have no idea." Monty was looking at her, seeming almost as shocked as she felt.

Clarkes phone pinged again.

 _Dare complete. $100 has been wired to your account._

Just as Clarke was about to check, the music in the diner changed and someone began to sing. Looking around she saw it was the man she had kissed.

 _Every time I look into your lovely eyes_

 _I feel love that money just can't buy_

He continued to sing as he danced is way around the diner, jumping onto one of the tables and making his way towards Clarke.

 _One look, from you, I drift away_

"Is he singing to me?" Clarke looked to Monty confused. Monty looked behind him and saw a woman videoing and it immediately clicked into place.

"Oh, it's a dare." He hissed pointing to the woman behind him. "It's definitely a dare."

Clarke looked back to the man smiling slightly.

 _Anything you want, you got it_

 _Anything you need, you got it_

 _Anything at all, you got it_

Clarke looked up at him as he stood on the table across from them trying not to flush even more red.

After belting out a long note, he jumped off the table, landing in front of her saying the last line directly to her. "You got it."

Applause erupted from the people in the diner and everyone had clearly enjoyed the show.

The woman who had been filming him handed him his phone and he thanked her before looking back to Clarke.

"Congratulations, you won your dare." She said, her mind blanking on anything else.

"You too." He said before sliding into the booth next to Monty. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was coming here. I was just told to sit in a booth and read that book so, there I was…"

"Yeah, Black Ice. My favorite." She glanced down slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, because it's on your profile C. They know everything about you, now." Monty huffed, giving her the I told you so look.

"You're names C?" The man asked confused.

"Oh, Yeah. Its short for Clarke." She stumbled through her words. His eyes were intense and she was getting lost in them.

"I like it." Clarke flushed again. She didn't know if her head was going to be able to take much more blood flow.

He reached across the table, holding out his hand. "Bellamy."

She took his hand and shook it, goosebumps rushing up her arms.

"Well," Bellamy slid from the booth, "I've got a game to play. Goodnight to you guys."

Just as he was starting to walk away his phone pinged, followed closely by Clarkes, both checking their phones.

Clarkes eyes became huge as she read her phone.

Clarke looked up only to find Bellamy staring back at her.

"What?" Monty asked, reaching for her phone.

 _Go to the City with him. $200_

"Apparently, the Watchers like us together." Bellamy said, waiting to see what she said.

Monty was quick to tell him no for her. "You can't even go to the city, right?"

Clarke glared at him before reluctantly turning back to Bellamy. "But, um, yeah I can't go to the City. I'm not even playing really. I just wanted to do one dare."

Bellamy watched her intently. "Are you sure? It's $200 bucks."

Clarke opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Monty. "She's pretty sure man."

Bellamy smirked at him. "He always tell you what to do Princess?"

Clarke bristled "No. No he doesn't."

Monty rolled his eyes avoiding Clarkes gaze.

"Well, I'll be outside if you change your mind." He looked to Clarke once more. "It was nice to meet you C."

Clarke watched him leave before looking at her phone again. "I could use two hundred bucks."

"What?" Monty asked in disbelief.

Clarke met his eyes before slowly sliding out of the booth. "I'm sorry."

Clarke quickly made her way out to the lot, and found Bellamy sitting on a motorcycle.

 _God. Could he be any hotter?!_

He looked up as she walked closer. "I was hoping you'd come."

She stopped a few feet from him. "I'm just warning you. I don't think I'd make a very good partner. I'm not the dare devil type." She fidgeted with her hands and Bellamy gave her a slightly amused look.

"You should actually team up with my friend Lexa. She's obsessed with Nerve." She looked down not making eye contact with him. Waiting for the rejection she was used too.

"But," he paused until she looked back up to him, "the Watchers want me to team up with you." He held out a silver helmet to her.

Clarke took another deep breath before closing the distance between them. She looked to the helmet, then back to him.

"The second I feel uncomfortable, I'm out." She stated. No room for argument.

He nodded, like he expected that. "That's fair."

Clarke reached out, taking the helmet from him, and he smiled.

She gave him a small smile in return. "Okay then."

She climbed on the back of the bike, wrapping her arms around him and holding tightly. She could feel how muscular he was, the feeling of him between her legs, and it sent heat straight to her core.

Bellamy revved the bike. "Hold on Princess!" he called out before pulling out, and Clarke squeezed tighter. This time smiling slightly at the pet name. She was nervous about what would happen next, but she hoped it would be involving more of Bellamy.

 _Please let me know what you think. If people are interested, I will continue, If not I will leave as is! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa sat on the bench next to some unsuspecting people before pressing a button on Jaspers phone followed by a loud and gross sounding fart. The woman next to her gave a disgusted gasp as Lexa hit the button again and leaned away as if to direct it towards the woman.

Jasper was off to the side discretely videoing and trying not to laugh. Lexa got up and walked towards a group of women, hitting the button again. They glared at her before walking away, but Lexa followed.

"Hey, wait, please!" Lexa called out as they walked away. "Let me fart on you!" she cried, hitting the button again.

Jasper lost his composure then, breaking down into laughter. "Oh my god!" he gasped, laughing harder as she ran over, trading phones with him.

"Look! They are going up so much!" Lexa cried in excitement as they made their way towards Finn and Raven, who was staring intently at her phone.

"Whose your favorite play-er." Lexa sang out saucily leaning towards Raven.

"Well, I was gonna say you, but… now I don't know." Raven smirked turning her phone towards Lexa and Jasper.

Lexa's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing slightly. "Is that C?"

"Yeah, and she's got a lot of watchers." Raven explained.

Jasper threw his fist in the air smiling. "Way to go C!"

Neither noticed the irritated look on Lexa's face.

* * *

Clarke was loving the feeling of flying as they made their way to the city on the bike. Being pressed up against Bellamy wasn't so bad either.

As she glanced around Bellamy tilted his head back some. "Hey," he called out "try screaming!"

Clarke laughed softly. "No!"

"Just do it! Let it out!" Hey pushed again before taking his own advice and shouting out into the night air. "Wooo!"

Clarke hesitated for a moment before shouting out. "Wooo-oo." She laughed as her voice cracked.

"There ya go." He said fondly. She could hear the smile in his voice and was thankful to him for trying to make her feel comfortable.

The bike began to slow as the pulled to the curb across the street from a high-end boutique.

Clarke swung her leg over the bike and watched as he did the same. Sliding her helmet off, she handed it to him.

"Am I supposed to come in with you?" She asked.

"Um, it doesn't say anything about that." He hung the helmets on the bike before turning back to her.

Clarke hoped the disappointment didn't show on her face. "Well… thank you for the lift." She joked forcing a light tone.

Bellamy watched her for a moment as she turned to look around.

"You, uh, you gonna be okay?"

Clarke reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Oh," she glanced at him nervously "I'm, uh, I'm actually pretty tired so, um, I'm probably just gonna make my way back home." She smiled up at him.

He nodded and smirked back at her. "Well, this was fun." He glanced down at his phone before gesturing towards the store. "I gotta go."

"Yeah, sure. See ya." Clarke waved and he nodded to her again before jogging across the street and making his way into the store.

Clarke waited until he was inside before glancing around for a cab, but stopped when her phone pinged. A picture of a gorgeous emerald green dress popped up of her phone, along with the message:

 _Try on this dress. $500_

Clarke bit her lip, turning back to look at the store. She smiled, looking down and hitting the accept button and running towards the store thinking, _might as well. $500 just to put on a dress._

* * *

It had been a long night at the hospital and Abby was finally getting a break. She sat down and pulled her phone out and found multiple bank notifications.

Worried, she opened the messages and was shocked.

"What?!" There was a $300 deposit that she had no idea about. Where the hell had that come from. She had no idea who was putting money into her account.

Making her way through her contacts, she stopped when she reached Clarke's name, tapping the call button.

Maybe she knew what was going on.

* * *

Clarke glanced around trying to determine where the dress might be located before making her way to a sales associate.

"Excuse me." Her smile faltered and the man eyed her with a critically.

"Can I help you?" He asked, attitude in his tone.

"Can you tell me where I can find this dress?" she held up her phone and the man glanced at it looking unimpressed.

"Your moms calling." He said flatly and Clarke quickly turned her phone back and hit the ignore button. She didn't have time for this.

"Sorry." She mumbled, turning it back to show him the picture.

The man eyed her again. "That's very expensive."

Clarke said nothing and just stared at him waiting for an answer to her question. If he was going to judge and give attitude. She was going to give attitude right back.

The man let out an irritated sigh. "Couture, fourth floor."

Clarke gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you." Then rushed to the escalator.

Once she had made it to the correct floor, she walked around looking for the correct dress. As she made her way around the corner, she saw it hanging on a mannequin.

She walked around it reaching for the tag. _$3,995.00_. Clarkes eyes widened as she glanced around nervously. Who the hell needed to spend that much on a dress?

She was running out of time so she began to unzip the dress so she could get to the fitting room. A woman popped up next to her, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Please don't undress the mannequin."

"Sorry." Clarke fidgeted with her fingers as nerves kicked in.

The woman watched her curiously for a moment. "Would you like to try this on?"

Clarke smiled at her, nodding. "Yes please."

The woman gave her a knowing smile. She probably had a lot of girls come in to try on dresses. "Let me see if I have it in your size."

"Um, if you could hurry please. I'm a little late for a party!" she called out after her.

The woman turned back to look at Clarke. "Cute."

The woman came back out with the dress and Clarke was bouncing with nervous energy.

"Right this way." The woman nodded her head in the direction they were going. She hung the dress in the room and turned back to Clarke. "If you need anything else, just let me know."

She hadn't even finished the last word before Clarke jumped in and closed the curtains. "Thank you!"

She felt a bit bad for being so rude, but she was on a time limit. 30 seconds to be exact. Clarke hurried to get off her clothes. As her shirt and jeans came off, she noticed comments popping up from the Watchers.

 _Get naked baby._

 _This is probably her best angle._

 _Sexy as fuck._

 _Big tits._

 _Take it off._

 _$100 #sidebet that she can't zip it._

Clarke ignored the self-consciousness that washed over her and thanked the lord above that she had chosen to wear her matching lace black bra and boy short set.

She shimmied the dress over her hips before reaching back to pull up the zipper, then running out of the dressing room with two seconds to spare.

"Done!" she got a full shot of her in her dress, and waited for what she was supposed to do next. Her face pinched in confusion when nothing came.

She tapped her phone quickly. "Hello?" still nothing came.

She huffed and glanced to her left, doing a double take when she saw herself in the mirror. She looked gorgeous. The green dress sparkled and complimented her blonde hair. It hit her mid-thigh and the long sleeves came down to her wrists. Even with her black convers, she thought the dress was stunning. She wished she could take it with her.

She walked closer to the mirror, turning left and right admiring how it accentuated her best assets.

She smiled at her reflection placing a hand on her chest. "Oh, this old thing. Thank you."

"Hey, what's your screen name? I-I mean info?" she laughed at herself.

"Clarke?" That deep voice was already ingrained into her memory and she could hear the hint of surprise in it.

She spun quickly, nearly tripping over her feet and locked eyes with Bellamy.

"Hey." He still seemed surprised and his eyes travel down her body.

"Hi." She said, slightly nervous about his reaction.

"You, uh," he cleared his throat, "you look very pretty."

Clarke could feel the heat in her cheeks. He had changed into a pair of black slacks, white button up, and a grey jacket with black around the collar, completed with a dark maroon skinny tie. He looked like walking sex. "Thanks, so do you." He smirked at her and she realized what she said. "I mean you look hot, or handsome or…" she trailed off and felt relieved when his phone went off causing him to look away.

He looked down and grinned.

"Do you know what we're supposed to do now?"

Bellamy looked back to her, turning his camera to her and walking closer. Clarke felt her stomach flutter with each step.

"The Watchers, would like me to complete your ensemble." He trailed the camera down to her shoes and she stood on her toes laughing.

He took her hand and pulled gently, leading her down a floor to where he had some shoes earlier.

Clarke glanced down and tried no to shiver and the feel of his skin on hers. She was loving this game.

* * *

Monty was still sitting in the booth at the diner where Clarke had ditched him. He was a little irritated but he wasn't all that surprised. She did kiss the guy.

He pulled out his phone and went to the Nerve website. _Watcher or Player_ popped up on his screen. "Neither. Is that an option."

He reluctantly hit Watcher and signed in. He typed Clarke's name into the search bar and saw videos of her in a green dress.

"Clarke, what are you doing?" he muttered to himself before clicking on a video of her showing off a fancy pair of shoes to the camera.

* * *

Clarke laughed as she stood in from of Bellamy, who looked up at her from where he was filming in a kneeling position.

"How much are they sir?"

Bellamy smiled. "That would be $900, Madame."

"In that case," Clarke played along. "I'll take two. One for the city, and one for the Hampton's."

"Very good ma'am."

Clarke sat on the seat in front of him and held one foot out so he could help her take them off. One large hand held her ankle while the other removed her shoe. Him kneeling in front of her with his hands on her skin was setting her on fire and her breath caught in her throat.

Bellamy must have heard because his head snapped up and he searched her face for a moment. His look was intense and she felt his hand begin to move up her calf, massaging the muscle as he went, but she didn't break eye contact.

"Are you doing okay?" A polite voice broke them out of their trance and they both nodded at the woman before placing the shoes back into the box.

Neither of them noticed the young man with floppy brown hair walking out of the store with a bag while filming himself and holding a finger to his lips.

Clarke and Bellamy made it back to the dressing rooms and each headed to change.

"Meet you downstairs?"

Clarke smiled back and nodded as he closed the curtain behind him.

Clarke stepped into the dressing room and froze. All her belongings were gone. Her clothes, purse, money. Fighting back the panic she walked to the next room over, hoping she had made a mistake, only to be disappointed.

She closed the curtain behind her and began to pace back and forth. "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening." She repeated over and over.

Just outside her room, she heard a whisper. "Clarke."

She peeked out and grabbed Bellamy, pulling him into the room with her.

"Did you take my stuff?!" panic was causing her voice to rise. "My clothes, my purse, it's all gone."

He shook his head in defeat. "My stuff is gone too."

They were interrupted by their phones going off, both looking to see what it said.

 _Leave the store. $2,500_

The timer began to count down from two minutes. Clarke looked up to Bellamy horrified. "No." she felt like she was going to puke.

"Okay, um…" Bellamy trailed off trying to think of something.

"No." she said again, feeling desperate.

He grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the room. "We'll make a run for it."

She pulled her hand away from his. "I am NOT shoplifting." She hissed.

"We don't have a choice. Come on."

Clarke took a deep breath and looked back to her phone. _1:45_

She looked back to Bellamy who watched her, waiting for her to decide.

"Okay, technically, it just says we have to leave the store." Clarke wanted to laugh at the shocked and impressed look on Bellamy's face. "Right?"

They both removed their clothing quickly, knowing they were running out of time. When they were both left in their underwear and shoes, Bellamy peaked out to see if it was clear before stepping out into the store. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in a hurry, Clarke would have stopped to drool over the perfect specimen that was Bellamy. He had been carved by the gods and Clarke wanted to worship his muscles.

Bellamy led the way, ducking and hiding behind mannequins here and there. Two floors, and they had made it without being seen. As they rounded the last corer leading towards to elevator, a woman walked out and froze, eyes widening as she took them in.

"Um…run!" they both made a break for it and Bellamy in the button waiting for the doors to open. As soon as they did, they jumped in and stood against the back wall. Clarke laid one am across her chest and the other was wrapped around her waist.

She glanced nervously over to Bellamy who had is hands crossed in front of his waist and she realized he was trying to hide his arousal. He smirked at her when he noticed her looking. "See something you like Princess?"

She rolled her eyes at him playfully and refused to let him have the last word. "Judging by what your hiding there, sir, I'd day you see something you like."

His mouth dropped and she fought the embarrassment. Before he could say anything, the doors opened and a couple froze when they saw them.

Neither Clarke, nor Bellamy, said anything, just looked at each other before making a break for it. As they ran out of the store, there were several people recording them. Clarke realized they were Watchers as they began to cheer her and Bellamy on.

Bellamy grabber her hand and they ran across the street to his bike. They saw the bags hanging on the handles and Clarke ran for them.

"Please let these be our clothes!"

They both reached into the bags and Bellamy pulled out the gray suit jacket he had tried on in the store. "They kind of are."

Clare pulled out the green dress and gasped. "Are these stolen?"

Bellamy looked back in the bag before smiling and pulling out a slip of paper. "Receipt."

"We get to keep um?!" she bounced in excitement.

Bellamy was still smiling at her and nodded. "All yours."

They redressed and Bellamy walked over to help her with the zipper. He let his fingers trail down the soft skin of Clarkes back, causing her to shiver, before he slowly zipped her up.

She cleared her throat and turned to him. His pupils were blown wide and he was breathing heavier. "Um," she shook her head trying to clear her thoughts, "who paid for these."

Bellamy glanced down to her lops before he broke from his trance and looked at her warily for a moment. "Probably one of the watchers with daddy's credit card."

Clarkes phone went off again and she rose a hand to cover her mouth, laughing.

"What?" Bellamy asked.

"Look!" she flashed him her screen to show $2,500 going into her account. Bellamy just nodded and smiled at her excitement. He couldn't seem to not smile when she did.

"Dolla – Dolla bill ya'll." Clarke sang as she looked back to her phone.

Bellamy rose and eyebrow and looked to her surprised. She seemed to keep doing that. "I'm sorry, was that a Wu-Tang reference?"

Clarke gave me a confident look and held her hands out to the side. "Staten Island, represent."

"Okay." He was impressed. His phone pinged and he looked to see the next location. "St. Marks. Ten minutes?"

Clarke thought she heard a hopeful tone there.

She tilted her head and watched him for a moment before nodding and placing the helmet on her head. Climbing on behind him, she snuggled closer and was pleased when Bellamy reached a hand up to squeeze hers before revving the bike.

"Hang on!" he called over the roar of the bike, pulling away to head for their next stop.

 _Please let me know what you think! I hope you all are enjoying so far! Next chapter is going to start getting intense!_


End file.
